Romeo y ¿Julieta?
by Hikari Sparda
Summary: ¿Qué puede suceder de hacerle un favor a una amiga? Después de todo, solo es un ensayo... YAOI.


_Nota: "Naruto" no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y hago esto sin fines de lucro de ningún tipo. _

_Bueno, espero que me tengan algo de paciencia. Esta es la primer historia que subo después de mucho pensarlo. La escribí hace bastante y le tengo bastante cariño. _

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama porque ese día las clases ya habían terminado, y quería aprovechar para terminar de leer el libro que la profesora Kurenai les había dado para hacer el reporte ahora, mientras su compañero de habitación (que no era precisamente conocido por su tranquilidad) no estaba. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, logrando que se sobresaltara, y dos personas entraron discutiendo.

-¡Naruto, no es tan difícil!-Exclamaba la chica de cabello rosado sentándose en la cama del rubio.

-Pero… pero… Sakura-chan, ¡Todos nos miran! Entonces me desconcentro, y olvido mis líneas.-Replicaba el chico mientras se acomodaba a su lado.-Además, me ponía incómodo ver como Gaara me miraba el trasero mientras me posicionaba para la escena final, dattebayo…3

-Eh, chicos…

-¡Gaara no te miraba el trasero, idiota! Vas a tener que practicar más, no podemos hacer el ridículo frente al público. Gai va a echarte de la obra si no mejoras…

-Naruto, Sakura…-Volvió a probar Sasuke, sin mejores resultados.

-Porque muchos más podrían interpretar ese papel, como…

-¡Sakura, Naruto!-Gritó el moreno al ver que por las buenas no iban a prestarle atención. Los otros dos levantaron la vista.3 3

-¡Sasuke! Ves, él es alguien que lo haría bien.-Finalizó la chica sonriente.

-Sakura-Dijo Sasuke con dos venitas en la frente.-No puedes estar aquí, son las habitaciones de los chicos…

-No te preocupes, nadie me vio entrar.-Dijo orgullosa.

-¿Me explican por qué discutían?-Pidió el Uchiha, ignorando a su amiga.

-Naruto audicionó para hacer de Romeo para la obra de Gai-sensei y consiguió el papel. Creo que Gai no estaba en sus cinco sentidos…3 3

-¡Sakura-chan, te escuché!-Los otros dos lo ignoraron.

-El punto es que no se sabe las líneas y yo me la paso soplándole lo que tiene que decir y/o hacer. En casi todas las escenas lo único que le falta es poco, pero la escena del final, en la que Romeo va a la tumba de Julieta, es un desastre.3 3

-Naruto, eres un dobe.-Le dijo Sasuke.

-No hables teme.-

-Lo que este baka necesita es alguien que le ayude a ensayar… yo no puedo, así que…-Miró a sus dos amigos y sonrió.3

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Qué me vas a pedir?-Preguntó con desonfianza.

-Bueno, tú ya leíste el libro…-El moreno se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía su amiga.

-Sakura, yo…

-¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! Estoy segura de que para ti no va a ser un gran reto. Te debo una.

Y antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera replicar, Sakura salió volando de la habitación. Sasuke miró a Naruto, que miraba el libro que momentos antes había estado leyendo como si tuviera la peste y susurró:

-Por supuesto que me debes una…

Tres horas después… 3 3

Me debes una. Una muy grande… y ten por seguro que te la cobro.-Murmuraba el Uchiha mientras veía como Naruto intentaba decir la misma frase, que llevaban practicando por hora y media, sin equivocarse, con desastrosos resultados. –A ver dobe, desde la parte en que dejas a Paris en el mausoleo.3 3

-¿Quién era Paris?-Unas venitas aparecieron en la frente de Sasuke.

-PARIS ERA…3 3

-¡Ah, sí!¡El tío que quiere levantarse a mi chica!

-Podría decirse…-Murmuró el otro por las palabras que uso Naruto.

-Muy bien, esta vez me sale dattebayo-Dijo seguro. Cerró los ojos y respiró de forma dramática diez veces (así es, Sasuke las contó).

-Naruto, empieza de una vez…-El moreno ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-OK, aquí va: ¡Muerte, un… un…!

-Muerto.

-¡Un muerto te entierra!¡Teme, esto no tiene sentido! Ese tal Jasper debía de estar loco.

-Primero, se llamaba Shakespeare, no Jasper, y SI tiene sentido, pero lo escribe de una manera un poco más… profunda que los cómics esos que tanto lees.-Le contestó Sasuke algo exasperado pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando demostrar una vez más que era más inteligente.-Ahora, continúa.

-¡Muerte, un muerto te entierra!...¡Cuántas veces, cuando los hombres están a punto de expirar, tienen un momento de alegría, a la que…!3 3

Sasuke miraba asombrado a Naruto. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, estaba diciendo sin trabarse sus líneas, y con una pasión tal que era de admirarse. El Uchiha ya se había perdido en el monólogo de Romeo mientras veía a su amigo. Otra vez, se sentía extraño viéndolo, como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago. Pero no era una sensación desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

-Teme, no puedo seguir-Se quejó el rubio sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no, Usuratonkashi?-Preguntó algo sonrojado por lo que unos segundos atrás había estado pensando. 3 3

-Es que esta escena debo hacerla con Sakura-chan, ¿Entiendes?-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.3 3

-Puedes hacerla perfectamente sin ella.

El rubio se quedó callado mientras pensaba.3 3

-¡Ya se! ¡Tú puedes tomar el papel de Sakura-chan!-Exclamó.

-¡¿Pero qué…? Es broma, ¿No?3 3

-Claro que no, además lo único que debes hacer es quedarte tendido en esa cama.-Dijo señalando al mueble.-Se supone que estas dormida, Julieta.3 3

Sasuke se sonrojó de la ira, pero fue y se tendió en la cama. Cuánto más rápido terminara esto, más rápido podría seguir con su trabajo. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Hazlo rápido dobe.3 3

Naruto se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

-¡Ojos míos, lanzen vuestra última mirada!¡Brazos, den vuestro último abrazo!-El rubio abrazó a Sasuke y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-Y vosotros, ¡Oh, labios!, puertas del aliento, sellen con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte…

Sasuke jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que su amigo haría a continuación. Antes de siquiera reaccionar a las palabras del rubio, este lo estaba besando. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero al ver el rostro sereno de Naruto, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar (pero sin moverlos brazos del lugar. Lo único que hizo fue corresponder el beso).

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero estaban seguros de que el lugar podría haberse prendido fuego y ellos ni se darían cuenta. Finalmente, Naruto se separó del morocho, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se levantó y se fue. 3 3 3

Sasuke se quedó tendido en la cama respirando entrecortadamente y algo sonrojado. ¡Cielo santo, ese beso fue el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida! Naruto besaba estupendamente…

Cerró los ojos, murmuró un maldito seas dobe e intentó dormirse. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ya no tenía ganas de hacer el trabajo de Kurenai.

Naruto en cambio, caminaba por los pasillos del establecimiento con las manos en los bolsillos y con un gesto pensativo. Al verlo, una chica pelirrosa que estaba apoyada en la pared se le acercó rápidamente. 3 3

-¿Y?-Inquirió impaciente. El rubio solo sonrió y dijo:

-¡Brindo por mi amada! ¡Oh, sincero boticario! ¡Tus drogas son activas!... Así muero…, ¡Con un beso!

Y se alejó, dejando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Veo que tus clases han estado interesantes, Naruto-kun.

Y se fue por el camino contrario al que se había ido su amigo.

_¿Y qué tal? Me gustaría que si se les da la gana (no es su deber preocuparse por mi… ) me dieran algún consejo, ya saben, para mejorar._

_Hikari Sparda._

_¡Saludos!_

_P.D.: ¡Por favor, dejen reviews!_


End file.
